


Perseverance

by starr_falling



Series: February Ficlets [27]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: “Think your cat’s broken,” Lambert drawled.“It’s not my cat,” Geralt said.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert & Vesemir
Series: February Ficlets [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139438
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Perseverance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: perseverance.

The faint thump that came from the hallway had, unfortunately, become a familiar sound around the keep.

“Think your cat’s broken,” Lambert drawled.

“It’s not my cat,” Geralt said, not for the first time. And, no doubt, not for the last.

“Don’t delude yourself, brother,” Eskel entered the hall carrying the cat in question. The fact that it hung limp and unbothered in the grasp of a Witcher was still so odd. “Lazur is definitely your cat.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Geralt growled.

“That he’s every bit as stubborn and bullheaded as you are,” Vesemir didn’t even look up from his book, so Geralt’s glare was wasted.

“At least you’re a better hunter.” Lambert’s smile showed all his teeth. “Did he catch anything this time?”

“His streak remains unbroken,” Eskel said as he dropped the cat next to the plate of scraps that Geralt would never admit to preparing for it.

“Don’t be mean,” Ciri said, setting her own book aside. “It’s admirable that he keeps trying. He’ll learn eventually.”

“I’m pretty sure if it hasn’t learned by now, it’s not going to,” Lambert said. “Looks grown already.”

Geralt grunted in agreement. Ciri glared at them both but chose to pet the cat over scolding them.

“It does bring up the question of how he survived before you found him,” Vesemir finally looked up to slant a glance at the cat. It was ignoring them all in favor of the food. It barely even arched into Ciri’s touch, too focused on eating daintily.

“He must have been a pet,” Ciri smiled as her scratching was rewarded with a rumbling purr. “Maybe he belonged to a mage, and that’s why he’s not bothered by any of us.”

“Could be,” Eskel said. Ciri smiled brightly at him and wandered back to where she had left her book. “Mages probably have spells to deal with vermin. Wouldn’t have given Lazur much chance to practice.”

Geralt almost said something about not indulging her, but. But it had been weeks since they had picked the cat up. It was undeniably odd and annoying, but it had yet to do anything that even the most suspicious mind could call harmful.

Done eating, the cat stretched expansively before heading straight for Geralt. It wound itself around his legs, chattering at him nonstop. In a move fast enough that Geralt almost missed it, the cat leapt into Geralt’s lap.

He dumped it – gently so Ciri wouldn’t lecture him – on the floor. The moment its paws were on the floor, it launched itself right back on him. He was prepared to remove it again, but he could see Vesemir and Eskel both smirking at him out of the corner of his eye.

Resigned to his fate, Geralt pet the damn cat.


End file.
